overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nfirea Bareare
Nfirea Bareare (ンフィーレア・バレアレ) is a famous pharmacist in E-Rantel. He is the grandson of Lizzie Bareare and the childhood friend of Enri Emmot. Appearance Nfirea is a young boy with short blonde hair that half-covered of his face like a bowl cut. He is dressed in ragged work clothes from the potion making workshop. Personality Nfirea is described as a nice, calm and timid person. He also works hard at making potions with his grandmother everyday. Background Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc He requested Momon and the Swords of Darkness to help gather some herbs from the forest near Carne Village, however, his true intention was to get closer to Momon and learn how to make the unknown red potion. After returning from the quest he got kidnapped by Khajiit Dale Badantel and Clementine to be used as part of the ritual in order to turned Khajiit into an elder lich and forced to wear the Crown of Wisdom which left him in a blank state. He was later saved by Ainz and healed his injuries by him. The Two Leaders Arc The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Abilities Seen as one of the best when it comes to alchemy in E-Rantel. His innate talent allows him to equip and use any magical items, which could make him very dangerous. Known Classes * Alchemist (Genius): level 4 * Doctor:' '''level 1 * '''Pharmacist (Genius)':' '''level 2 * '''Wizard':' '''level 3 Spells * '''Acid Arrow' * Hypnotism *'Reinforce Armor' Relationships Enri Emmot Nfirea has romantic feelings for Enri, but can't admit them and gets easily flustered when he's near her. He tries to comfort her upon finding out that her parents were killed. He becomes afraid and jealous if Enri falls in love with someone. He finally confessed to her during the 2nd Battle of Carne Village, and they became a couple after the fight. Lizzie Bareare Both Nfirea and his grandmother are quite famous in E-Rantel for being well known potion makers. He assists his grandmother in their workshop. Ainz Ooal Gown When he first met Ainz under the name Momon, his only interest was his red potion and wanted to know how to make it. After he finds out that Momon is actually Ainz, Nfirea is thankful to him for saving Enri and Carne Village and apologizes for deceiving him. He admires Ainz's strength and even asked to be a part of his adventurer group so that he can become stronger just like him. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina Beta is the battle maid sent by Ainz to protect the village. She has a friendly relationship with Nfirea but it's all a farce to her sadistic and evil personality. She is the one responsible for delivering the alchemical items and apparatuses to the Bareares as well as commanding the stone golems. Nfirea is one of the four most important people in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and ensure they remain alive at all costs. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Nfirea doesn't exist instead Lizzie has a granddaughter named Fay Bareare. * Nfirea is the first person to find out that Momon is Ainz Ooal Gown. * Ainz regards Nfirea Bareare as the most important person in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and to keep them alive in any situation. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Alchemists Category:Wizards Category:Pharmacists Category:Magic Caster Category:Talent Users Category:Re-Estize Kingdom